Brianna MacKenzie/Dragonfly in Amber
In 1968 Scotland, Claire Randall brings her daughter to the town of Inverness and introduces her to Roger Wakefield, home from Oxford to settle the belongings of his adopted father Reverend Reginald Wakefield, recently passed away. When Claire asks Roger to do a bit of research for her, he helpfully explains to Bree that Culloden was where Bonnie Prince Charlie was defeated by the Duke of Cumberland. Brianna agrees to go with Roger to some of the battle sites of the '45 rebellion. When Bree excuses herself, Claire asks Roger to promise her he will not take her daughter to the stones at Craigh na Dun. When Roger asks about the list of men she gave him to research, he tells her he noticed that their leader Jamie Fraser wasn't on the list. She tells him Jamie Fraser died at Battle of Culloden. She asks him not to mention Jamie Fraser to Brianna. While shopping in Inverness, Claire and Brianna see Roger's car in the train station's parking lot. Brianna asks Claire if she misses her father, Frank Randall. Claire says she does, though they didn't always get along. Roger takes Brianna to the Culloden visitor center where she remarks that a mannequin of the Duke of Cumberland has a little piggy face. Roger tells her the Duke was called Butcher Billy, and the people of the Highlands are not very fond of him. She asks Roger if Roger is Scottish, saying that Wakefield doesn't sound Scottish. He tells her that the reverend was his mother's uncle and adopted him when his parents were killed in the . He says his last name is MacKenzie and that quite a few of his relatives lie under the clan stone on Culloden Field. Roger escorts Brianna around the battle site, explaining various things and giving her a history of the place. When he drives her back to their bread and breakfast, she thanks him and offers to help him with the grubby task of cleaning out the Reverend's papers and Roger eagerly agrees. The next day, while Claire is at the library, they tackle the garage and find a set of the Reverend's journals. They search for parish registers and records regarding the villages within the area of Broch Tuarach. When Brianna is startled by a mouse, Roger amuses her with rat satires, short rhymes warning away rodents. They also find a box marked "Randall." Inside the box, they find Frank's family tree, which shows the date he married Claire in 1937. They also find a letter of commission signed by the king for Jonathan Randall. The next day, Roger takes Brianna and Claire to St. Kilda, a small village near Broch Tuarach. He brings them to the church there, which has become a little run down since the Reverend died. Roger and Bree amuse themselves with some of the more colorful inscriptions on the gravestones, while Claire wanders about looking for plants. Brianna finds the gravestone for Jonathan Randall and waves Claire over. She's shocked angrily when she sees it. Brianna expected her to be excited to see the stone, not angry. Claire insists they go see the inside of the church while she sits in the shade. Inside the church, Roger and Brianna kiss for the first time and then hear a scream from outside. They rush outside to find Claire kneeling on the ground in front of a gravestone. The stone is inscribed with Jamie's full name with the words "Beloved husband of Claire." Claire tells them that he was her husband and Brianna's father. Back at the manse, Brianna and Roger try to calm Claire down. She's furious because Jamie's remains are not supposed to be there since he died miles away. She tells them she knows how it sounds, but it's the truth and there's nothing she can do about it. She tells them about the stones at Craigh na Dun where she went back in time to 1743 and met Jonathan Randall. Brianna asks what he was like, and Claire tells him he was a pervert. She tells them she married Jamie Fraser as a way to protect her from Randall. She says she loved Frank, but she had fallen in love with Jamie and couldn't leave him. She tells them about Jamie's arrest and conviction and how she rescued him from Wentworth Prison. She describes how she took him to the Abbey in France and how she healed his body and soul. Brianna doesn't believe her and thinks Claire is mixing up the men of Culloden under the strain of Frank's death. Brianna insists that Frank was her father. Claire tells her that she promised Frank twenty years ago when Brianna was born to let her believe he was her father while he lived. Claire says she honored that promise, but now that he's dead, Brianna needs to know the truth. She says if she doesn't believe her, then go to the National Gallery in London as there is a portrait there of her grandmother Ellen Fraser wearing the pearls Claire is wearing. She says Brianna looks almost exactly like her grandmother. Roger shows Brianna the newspaper clippings reporting Claire's sudden return, and that he knew she had been pregnant but thought it was someone she met in 1945. Brianna reads over the clipping growing more and more furious. Claire tells Roger that she and Jamie went to Paris to try to stop Charles Stuart. After Claire tells the story of the events in Paris, she tells Brianna that Jamie was right. She'd had a difficult pregnancy; both she and Brianna would have died had Claire remained in the past. She confesses that she couldn't bear to leave him, and she hated Brianna for a time. Bree asks how long she hated her. Claire says until she was born. When she held Bree, nursed her, and saw the baby looking at her with her father's eyes. And, as she began to know Bree, she loved her for her own sake and not for the man who fathered her. Bree angrily insists that Frank Randall was her father, and she doesn't know why Claire is saying that he was not. Claire's daughter hotly suggests that perhaps her mother is just jealous because Frank loved her so much and not his wife. She throws a temper tantrum in the style of her Highlander father. Brianna declares she wants nothing to do with her mother's project to find the men of Lallybroch and treats her mother coldly. Despite this, Claire encourages Roger to take her to visit Greg Edgars. He first takes her to a pub where they talk about Roger's work, and he's surprised she knows so much about it. She tells him her father, her "real" father Frank Randall, taught her. After dinner, she agrees to accompany him to deliver a bottle of whiskey. Brianna's eyes narrow when Roger introduces her as his girlfriend to Edgars. She's insulted by Edgars' drunken behavior and before long guesses that Roger is up to something by bringing her there, and she cuts the visit short. Outside, she angrily asks what he's up to and who was that woman in the photograph? He tells her it's Geillis Duncan and asks if that was something her mother thought up. Roger gets angry in return and tells her not to be so selfish, that it isn't just her life that's being affected. He explains his relationship with the witch of Cranesmuir. He tells her that Claire left it up to him whether they should try to stop Gillian Edgars, a.k.a. Geillis Duncan, from traveling to the past. Brianna begins to believe her mother's story. Brianna accompanies Claire and Roger to the standing stones at Craigh na Dun. They find Greg Edgars' car, and Brianna confirms it's empty. As they climb the hill, she thinks they're all being silly. Roger tells them they're not, and they arrive just as Gillian sets her husband on fire. Roger rushes to stop Gillian and if Brianna hadn't stopped him, he would have been pulled into the stones. He asks if she heard the stones as well, and she nods in agreement. After they find Claire senseless in the grass at the edge of the circle, they help Claire down the hill and then Brianna drives them back to the manse. When Claire comes to, Brianna asks her if everything she had told them was true, and Claire tells her that her mother wouldn't lie to her. Later, Roger shows them a list of officers of Lovet's regiment that fought at Culloden, and Jamie's name is included on it. Roger shows them an excerpt from a history book that says eighteen Jacobite officers took refuge in a farmhouse after the battle and that all were taken out and shot except one man, a Fraser of the Master of Lovet's regiment, escaped the slaughter. Roger says that the Fraser was not Young Simon because history knows what happened to him, and that left only Jamie. Roger asks Claire if she wants him to find out what did happen to Jamie Fraser and Claire tells him yes. }} Category:Subpages for Brianna MacKenzie